


Let Larry Be

by DaviesInTheMaking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: It's getting hot in here, M/M, so take off all your clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviesInTheMaking/pseuds/DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day. Larry coming out at a concert, Modest bitching, Louis bitching, and Larry tour bus sex. Enjoy, dear children. Not very raunchy, but I've gotten good reviews from friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Larry Be

Throughout their whole performance of ‘Kiss You’, Harry couldn’t stop glancing at Louis, his entire body hot despite the bitter November chill of New York City. He has always felt like there was a connection between him and Louis and now more than ever, he was aware of that connection and how much he wanted to be with the older boy. He was so tired of being told what to do by Modest and all he wanted was to be free from them. The last few months especially, he’d been awake all night stressing about what he could do. He was pretty good at hiding it, but he knew that the other boys could tell something was wrong. Louis had even lost sleep due to sympathy stress even though he didn’t really know what was wrong.  
All Harry wanted was for things to be simple, but he knew that would never happen as long as he was “dating” Kylie and Louis was “dating” Eleanor. For months he’d been trying to think of something—anything—he could do to make the confusion and pain go away. But here, now, singing and watching Louis sing, he suddenly realised what he could do, what he had to do.  
As they got closer to the end of the song, Harry’s heart started pounding faster and harder as he walked over to Louis with a forced casualness. He struggled not to look at Louis and tried to control the slight shaking of his body, feeling a kind of urgency that if he didn’t act now, then he never would. A kind of pressure built in his mind and heart and he felt like he was about to explode.  
“And let me kiss you,” he sang before grabbing the back of Louis’ neck and crashing their lips together.  
Louis’ entire body went rigid for a few seconds before he relaxed and responded to the kiss. He placed one hand on Harry’s cheek and draped his other arm around the younger boy’s shoulder. They stayed like that—not entering each other’s mouths, just opening their mouths to each other—for a while before Harry pulled away and looked in hesitant wonder at Louis’ look of pure shock, his pupils dilated, his cheeks red as he breathed shallowly through his mouth.  
“Woo, Larry Stylinson forever!” Zayn shouted happily, breaking the audience out of their relative silence and causing them to cheer deafeningly.  
Harry barely even heard Zayn as he stared into Louis’ eyes, everything except for the two of them completely disappearing. Nothing else existed for him but himself and the boy he knew he was in love with. Nothing could touch him as long as he had Louis, nothing and no one. Nothing else mattered but Louis and that he was happy. With Louis, he was in Heaven.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see Liam with a curious and slightly confused expression.  
“Um, did…did you guys wanna sing the other song or…?” he hesitantly asked, obviously wanting to base his reaction off of the other two boys’ reaction.  
“We’re fine,” Louis said emotionlessly, turning away from Harry and sending a sharp, cold shard of ice stabbing through the younger boy’s chest. He tried to say something, tried to get the older boy to look at him again, but every effort only further stabbed and constricted his heart and lungs.  
The intro to ‘Rock Me’ started and Harry went up to the front of the stage, pushing away his pain so that he could nervously sing his part. When he finished, Louis came up beside him and sang passionately, a broad smile on his face.  
“I used to think that I was better alone. Why did I ever wanna let him go?” He pointed at Harry and smile hugely at him, causing Harry’s heart to swell with happiness.   
“Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea.” Louis offered his hand and Harry gladly accepted it, spinning Louis a bit so that the older boy was directly in front of him, Harry’s arm around his waist, holding him tightly.  
“The words you whispered I will always believe.” Harry held Louis close as they sang, giving the older boy a little nip on the neck.  
The rest of the song passed with them sharing loving and excited glances and smiles and Harry managed to only slightly grind against Louis. Little bursts of electricity shot through his body whenever Louis touched him or held his hand and his blood turned to soda, the carbonation tickling his insides and making him want to laugh out loud.   
The song ended and they all thanked the audience and said good-bye, Louis snaking his arm around Harry’s waist as they walked off the stage. There were dozens of paps taking pictures and demanding interviews, most of them calling for Harry and Louis.  
“Harry, Louis, can I ask you a few questions?”  
“Harry, Louis, just a moment.”  
“Harry, Louis, just a few seconds.”  
“Okay, fine,” Harry said to a lady from Entertainment Weekly after looking at Louis in question.  
“Harry, why did you now decide to kiss Louis?” the woman asked as Harry and Louis stepped to the side, their arms around each other’s waists.  
“Umm, I guess that it just, um, felt like the right time, you know?” Harry answered, smiling.  
“Very eloquent, ‘Azza,” Louis commented easily.  
“Louis, how did you feel when Harry kissed you?” the EW woman asked after a bit of laughter.  
“Erm, I guess I just felt shocked, mostly,” Louis answered professionally, smiling and squeezing Harry tighter. “I mean, I wasn’t completely unaware that Harry was interested in me, but, you know, I just kind of pushed it to the back of my mind.”  
“So, is Larry Stylinson officially real?”  
The boys looked at each other for a moment before Harry looked at the woman and said, “Um, yeah, I think Larry Stylinson is officially and completely real.”  
There were cheers and cameras flashing and dozens of people talking at once while Harry and Louis stood there, holding each other and smiling. Harry felt Louis fingers briefly squeeze his side and he followed the other boy’s line of sight to see Paul looking at the worriedly.  
“Sorry, we’ve gotta go,” Harry apologized. “I think we’re in trouble.”  
The cameras continued flashing as the guards guided Harry and Louis over to Paul.  
“Modest wants to talk to you guys,” he informed the boys in a grave voice.  
They looked at each other warily, grasped hands, and got into the black SUV with the other boys.

 

“Okay, so what we need to focus on is a plausible way to convince the public that none of that was real.”  
Harry and Louis and Paul were in a conference room that Modest has purchased some time ago so as to have a base in New York. There were five Modest employees present who had the specific jobs of handling the affairs of and they all seemed rather flustered and stressed out with the frustrated orders their superiors had just given them.  
“But it was real,” Harry told Allison in confusion.  
“Well, Mr Griffiths and Mr Magee don’t want it to be,” Allison replied, sitting across from Harry.  
“You boys know how they view your little relationship,” David added, sitting to Allison’s right. “We’re just trying to do what’s best.”  
“Which involves doing all we can to make people believe that Louis’s dating Eleanor and Harry’s dating Kylie,” Sarah put in from Allison’s other side.  
“But we just told an interviewer that we’re a couple now,” Louis informed them, his rising temper evident in his voice.  
“Well, you’re just gonna have to tell them that you were joking,” Katy told him, stress and impatience in her voice.  
“And why the bloody hell would we do that?” Louis demanded irritably.  
“Louis,” Paul cautioned, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he stood behind the two boys.  
“No, I really wanna know why it’s such a bad thing that Harry and I wanna be in a relationship. I mean, if it makes us happy, then why shouldn’t we be able to be together?”  
“Look, of course we want you to be happy,” Dana replied coaxingly. “There are just some rules and regulations that we have to follow.”  
“Well, those rules are stupid,” Louis said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.  
The door opened and Richard Griffith, one of the co-creators of Modest, came into the room.  
“Well, boys, we’ve got a bit of a problem here,” he said calmly with an undertone of anger.  
“Really?” Louis questioned, looking solidly at the man, his head high, jaw clenching. “’Cause I don’t see any problem with me and Harry being a couple. In fact, the only real problem I see is standing in front of me.”  
“Louis,” Paul said again, tightening his grip on the boy’s shoulder.  
“Listen, Louis, we have an image to maintain,” Griffiths told Louis, leaning his hands against the table and looking straight at Louis.   
“Yes, an image of happy, successful, normal lads who just wanna have a laugh and that image is not gonna be maintained if you don’t let us live how we want.”  
“You and Eleanor both have contracts,” Griffiths countered menacingly. “You are required by law to do what we say.”  
“Okay,” Louis said calmly with a razor blade of anger and rebellion,” I will give you a list of very good reasons why you should just back the hell off.  
“Number one: being together would make both of us much happier, which would allow us to sing better, which would make you more money. Number two: most of the fans already think we’re together, so it’s not like it would be that much of a difference. Number three: our being together would allow us to become gay icons and inspire people to come out and be who they are. Number four: pretty much all of our fans already hate you guys, and keeping us apart wouldn’t exactly help that. Number five: if you keep us apart, then not only will millions of fangirls descend on you with the fury of Hell, but no one will want you as management. Number six: if you keep us apart, then I can guarantee you that the second our contract runs out with you, we will find new management and tell everyone how shit you are. Number seven: the world is changing in that gay people are more accepted, so you can either progress with the world or remain in the dark ages. Number eight: if you force us to leave the band, then we’ll just for our own band if the millions of fans don’t sway your opinion. Number nine: we’ve already told people that we’re together and if we suddenly told people that we were just kidding, then they would be able to tell that we’re lying. Number ten—”  
“Just how long is this list of yours?”  
“As long as I can make it,” Louis said simply, smiling smugly at the man before turning to Harry. “What number was I on?”  
“Ten,” Harry replied, smiling at Louis’ sassy irritation.  
“Oh, yes. Number ten: allowing us to be together would mean that Modest promotes equality, which would gain you popularity. Number eleven: if you do not allow us to be together, then I will annoy everyone in Modest until you back off. Number twelve: the only times in my life that I have been happy—really, truly happy—is when I’m with Harry.”  
“Yeah, same goes for me,” Harry interjected.  
“Aww.” Louis smiled lovingly at Harry before continuing. “So, by keeping us apart, you’d be deliberately causing us sadness and you really don’t’ want the entire world knowing that.”  
“Are you threatening me?” Griffiths demanded in slight shock and a vast amount of anger as he leaned closer to Louis.  
“No, no, no, not threatening,” Louis replied poisonously and coldly, leaning forward in his chair. “I’m merely informing you of what will happen if you choose to cling to beliefs that are about a hundred years old.”  
The two men glared stonily at each other, daring the other one to look away first. The tension became a lightning rod in the middle of a storm, throwing sparks of anger into the room.  
“Okay,” Paul eventually said, struggling to cut through the frozen iron tension. “You’re both plenty tough and assertive. You can let up now.”  
The two continued glaring at each other, Louis’ expression turning cocky and daring.   
“Um, maybe we should just let them be,” Katy suggested hesitantly.  
“Excuse me?” Griffiths demanded in shock, whirling on his employee.  
“W-Well, um, I mean, he does have a point.” Her voice trembled with the need for approval and the fear of being wrong. “I mean, the way Louis puts it, it does seem like it would be in, um, everyone’s best if, um, if we just let them alone.”  
“She’s right,” Allison agreed assertively. “Obviously, Louis’ thought about this before, so it’s bothered him before. And part of our job is to keep them happy and healthy and while they’re definitely healthy, it doesn’t seem like they’re all that happy, which is on us. If we fail to keep them happy—in general, at least, since we can’t really control their emotions—then we’re failing at our jobs.”  
“I will not have bloody gay boys in any of my bands,” Griffiths snarled aggressively.  
“Hey, Harry, I heard of this group, Underdog Management, that I think we should really check out,” Louis said to the other boy after a moment of stunned silence.  
“We have a contract. You belong to Modest for the next three years,” Griffiths growled menacingly, glaring at Louis.  
“You think I care about that?” The pain and anger were evident in Louis’ voice as he stood up, shaking slightly while glaring uneasy daggers into Griffiths. “I don’t give a shit that we have a contract with you. I don’t care that you have an ‘image’ you want to maintain, I don’t care what you want us to do, I don’t care that it’s against the law to violate a contract. All I care about is Harry.”  
His voice cracked on the last word and he bit his lower lip and looked to the ceiling, his voice trembling slightly.  
“Louis,” Harry said gently, taking the older boy’s hand.   
Louis squeezed Harry’s hand and took a deep breath, his eyes closed.  
“Look, I just…I think it would be best if you just let us be ourselves. People love us because we’re just normal lads who do what we want.”  
“Yeah, that’s why they love us, because we aren’t a normal boy band,” Harry added, standing up next to Louis. “We’re weird and we don’t act like a normal boy band because we’re not a normal boy band. That’s not us. This is us. All the bromance and tattoos and sex jokes. That’s who we are and that’s why people listen to our music and why we’re one of the most popular bands in the world.”  
“And we can’t continue to be popular if you don’t just let us be ourselves,” Louis said, his voice and eyes clear of tears.  
“Mr Griffiths, can’t you see the pain they’re in?” Paul asked pleadingly, standing up behind the boys. “It’s not just that you’re keeping them apart, it’s the fact that you’re not letting them be happy and you’re keeping them from being who they are.”  
“I mean, Eleanor’s a wonderful person and I did like her at first,” Louis admitted, “but that kind of faded and now I just wanna be her friend.”  
“Yeah, and the fact that she has a contract with you is kind of pathetic on your part,” Harry added.  
“So, to recap,” Louis started promptly, “no one likes you, Harry and I want to be together, and the only way you can even begin to get people to like you and/or respect you would be to back the hell off.”  
The room was silent while everyone processed everything that had been said. The crackling lightning of tension had receded and the room was filled with a calm expectancy.   
Finally, Griffiths took a deep breath and, standing up straight, looked at the boys, the fires of anger burned down to embers of resignation in his eyes.  
“Well…We could use more clients. And a boost to our reputation.” He paused, looking down at the floor. “Fine. You two can publically be in a relationship, but only because it will gain us success. I still don’t like it, nor do I accept it,” he added at the expressions of joy on the boys’ faces.  
Harry and Louis hugged each other tightly, smiling broadly, before separating and running out of the room hand-in-hand.  
“Good news?” Liam asked when they’d joined the other boys in the lobby.  
“No, it’s great news,” Harry said, smiling along with the others and wrapping his arm around Louis.

 

2 Days Later

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you One Direction.”  
The fairly small live audience applauded as the five boys walked onto Marina Chalmer’s stage and sat on the couch, Harry and Louis next to each other.  
“How are you doing, boys?” Marina asked, sitting in her armchair.  
“Good. Good. Yeah, good,” the boys said, Harry and Louis intertwining their hands and arms.  
“You’re still enjoying New York?” she asked, shaking her long brown hair away from her eyes.  
“Oh, absolutely,” Liam replied emphatically. “We always enjoy wherever we go and it’s really nice to just be able to take some time and enjoy ourselves.”  
“Yeah, we’ve spent most of our free time going to museums and seeing plays,” Zayn added.  
“We also went to see the tribute to 9/11,” Niall put in, sitting beside Zayn.  
“And we’ve become quite familiar with all the restaurants in New York City,” Liam said from Zayn’s other side.  
“And what about you two?” Marina asked Harry and Louis who were playing with each other’s fingers and practically touching foreheads. “What have you two been doing?”  
They looked at each other for a moment, smiling, before looking at Marina, both blushing a bit.  
“Umm…” Harry said awkwardly, liking his lips as the audience laughed. “Well…”  
“We’ve just been, um…” Louis started, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.  
“Let’s put it this way,” Liam put in, smiling. “You know how Harry has a bad habit of getting naked?”  
“Yeah,” Marina said warily and eagerly.  
“Well, lately Louis’ been doing that too.”  
“And since they’re both getting naked, it’s not like they can really leave the hotel room,” Niall added, looking happily at Harry and Louis.  
“And since we’re not there most of the time, we can’t really say what goes on when the two new boyfriends are alone and naked in a hotel room,” Zayn said with faux ignorance, the audience laughing.  
“Well, I’m sure they’re just playing chess and watching TV,” Marina said with a smile, looking at the two blushing boys.  
“You know, there’s actually a problem with our hotel,” Liam said seriously. “Because, you know, we have, like, two separate rooms that are part of one room and me, Zayn, and Niall are in the main room and those two are in the other room. Anyway, I think our hotel might be haunted because late at night I’ll hear this moaning coming from the other room.”  
“Oh, yeah, that’s definitely ghosts,” Louis said, moving even closer to Harry and wrapping his leg around Harry’s.  
“Yeah, all the time when you guys are gone, there’s just this constant moaning,” Harry added, smiling and licking his lips.  
“And some screaming and panting.”  
“Yeah, there’s some screaming and panting as well.”  
“So you two are alone and naked all day and you’re blaming the moaning and panting on ghosts?” Marina asked in amusement.  
“Yes,” Harry and Louis said in unison.  
“Now, for those who don’t know, you guys officially became a couple two days ago during a performance in Time’s Square.” A picture of the boys kissing during the performance appeared on the screen of the television on the wall, causing the audience to scream and cheer.  
“And at the time you guys were singing ‘Kiss You’, right?” Marina asked.  
“Yeah, that was actually a complete coincidence,” Harry said, smiling and unconsciously rubbing the back of Louis’ hand. “I mean, there wasn’t, like, you know, some reason why I kissed him during that song.”  
“So it was just a timing thing?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
“And since then, you’ve gotten pretty close,” Marina observed, gesturing to their intertwined limbs. “I mean, I know you were close already, but it’s only been two days and already you’re practically sitting on each other’s laps.”  
They both smiled and laughed a bit until the audience stopped laughing before Louis said, “I think it’s kind of like, you know, we were just waiting for someone to make the first move. Like, we knew what we wanted and we has all this pent-up energy that I didn’t even realise that I had, and we were just, um, waiting for one of us to, you know, do something that said, ‘Yes, I want this too.’”  
“That, and the fact that they’re still in the honey moon period,” Liam added.  
“Yeah, you know, everything’s new and exciting, so they’re just doing the feek all the time,” Niall said playfully, smiling at the two.  
“’Doing the feek’?” Marina asked, raising her semi-thick eyebrows.  
“It’s Irish for ‘doing the fric frac’,” Liam explained.  
“And that’s Liam for ‘having sex’,” Zayn translated, his tone light and joyful.  
“Yeah, I have a theory that they’re part rabbit,” Liam said seriously as the audience laughed.  
“And why’s that?” Marina asked, her gold eyes sparkling with curiosity and enjoyment.  
“Because one: Louis loves carrots and two: they’ve been going at it like rabbits during mating season since Friday.”  
“We’re not that bad,” Harry protested good-naturedly.  
“I feel bad for the maids who clean our room,” Zayn commented, smiling. “Every day they have to change the sheets and deal with their leftovers from the night before.”  
“Though, so far they’ve only violated the hotel room,” Niall put in.  
“So, the rest of you are happy that they’re together?” Marina asked the other three.  
“Oh, yeah,” Liam replied. “I mean, for years now, at least for me, I’ve known that they belonged together and it was pretty much just waiting for them to realise it.”  
“Yeah, Zayn especially was really excited when they kissed,” Niall said playfully, nodding to Zayn.  
“Do you ship Larry Stylinson, Zayn?” Marina asked.  
“Oh, I am a big Larry shipper,” Zayn admitted with a smile.  
“Whenever we kiss or cuddle, he’s just like, spazzing out,” Louis said as Harry put a hand on his back.  
“Yeah, and whenever that happens, he starts smacking my arm.” Liam demonstrated by roughly smacking Zayn’s arm. “I still have bruises from Friday.”  
“Well, I need to smack someone and Larry’s always snogging and Niall’s an innocent Irish cupcake,” Zayn explained while Niall nodded and smirked.   
“So, I take it that you guys are broken up with your girlfriends now,” Marina said to Harry and Louis.  
“Well, Eleanor and I were already more like friends than anything and Kylie, well, she’s a shallow, self-centred airheaded bitch, so…” Louis said, smiling in hatred.  
“So you’re totally in love with her, right?” Marina asked sarcastically.  
“Oh, absolutely,” Louis replied jokingly. “I don’t need Harry, all I want’s Kylie.”  
“And all I want is Eleanor,” Harry said, smiling, before giving Louis a love bite.  
The interview went on for another twenty minutes with Marina paying attention to the other three boys and Harry and Louis drifting into their own world where the only things in existence were each other.

 

The Next Day

“So, how much longer until we get to Florida?” Louis asked as he and Harry laid on his bunk in the tour bus.  
“I’d say about seven hours,” Harry responded, smiling and looking into Louis’ eyes while gently stroking his face.  
“Good.” Louis climbed on top of Harry, straddling his waist, and put his hands on the younger boy’s shoulders, attaching their mouths while rolling his body against Harry’s. Harry tightly wrapped his arms around the older boy’s torso, almost desperately running his hands all over Louis’ back and sides, slowly moving down to his tight bum.  
Louis gently took Harry’s lower lip into his mouth and began sucking on it, causing the younger boy to moan in joy and desire, his trousers getting tighter. His blood was set on fire when Louis pushed his tongue into his mouth and moaned, his grip tightening on Harry’s shoulders. The younger boy growled in desire before carefully flipping them over and practically tearing off Louis’ shirt, quickly followed by his own.

*** *** ***

“Did you learn anything?” Liam asked over the music as Niall came back into the main part of the bus.  
The Irish boy turned up the music and plopped down on a couch beside Zayn before calling, “Just that Harry sounds like a lion when he’s doing the feek.”  
“I am so tweeting this,” Zayn said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the music.  
“Me too,” Liam called.  
The three of them immediately got on their phones and went to Twitter.

Guysss, Harrysss parrrt lionn—Liam Payne  
Larry moans or rlly loud msc. Ill tke the msc—Zayn Malik  
Hooray for Larry on the tour bus!—Niall Horan  
He keepsss growlngg attt Louisss—Liam Payne  
The music’s not working—Zayn Malik  
They seem happy but theyre also cursing—Niall Horan  
@Niall Horan Thooo mosttt of itt iss follwd byy yesss—Liam Payne  
I wanna turn the msc up but I like my hearing—Zayn Malik  
I think sum1s getting a prsnt. Keep hearing tke it—Niall Horan

“Niall!” Liam exclaimed in surprise, smiling at the Irish boy as Zayn doubled over laughing.  
“What?” Niall asked with faux innocence. “I think someone’s getting a present.”  
“Oh, my god,” Liam laughed, putting a hand to his head as the other two continued laughing.

I think they’re digging a hole. I keep hearing deeper—Zayn Malik  
@Zayn Malik Diggnggg a holeee inn the busss?—Liam Payne  
@Zayn Malik Into Louis—Niall Horan

“Niall!!” Liam exclaimed again as the other two cracked up.  
“What?!” Niall laughed while Zayn lay back on the arm of the couch and struggled to breathe.  
“Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god,” Zayn panted, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“That’s what she said.” Niall moved his eyebrows up and down three times before smiling.  
I thnk I hear thm sngng Anothr Wrld—Niall Horan  
@Niall Horan No, they’re singing ‘A Whole New World’—Zayn Malik  
@Niall Horan I thott ittt was Rock Mee—Liam Payne  
@Liam Payne We shuld play tht 4 thm  
They’re making their own midnight memories—Zayn Malik  
Go Larry!!!—Niall Horan  
@Niall Horan Woo Larryyy!!!—Liam Payne

“Hey, Zayn!” Liam called over the music.  
“Yeah?”   
“Twenty quid says that Louis’ topping.”  
“Make it fifty,” Zayn challenged.  
“You’re on.”  
They continued like that, tweeting and yelling, for about another hour before Harry and Louis came into the main part of the bus and sat down, Louis gingerly easing onto the sofa beside Liam.   
“Dammit,” Liam groaned as Harry turned down the music and got drinks for him and Louis.  
“I told you so,” Zayn said smugly as he went over to the other boy and got his fifty quid.  
“Did you guys bet on who was bottoming?” Louis asked, taking a drink of soda while putting his feet on the coffee table and lifting up his bum.  
“Liam almost won that bet,” Harry commented, handing Louis a bottle of Advil.  
“Well, thank you for being an assertive lion, Harry,” Zayn said happily while Louis took two pills and got out his phone.  
“And here I was thinking that Louis was the assertive one” Liam whined.  
“We switch,” Louis said before yawning.  
“This just happened to be a ‘me topping’ night,” Harry added.  
Liam just groaned and went back to Twitter.

Justt losttt 50 quidd cuzzz louisss wassss nicceeeee—Liam Payne  
Butt Larry officiallyyy christenneddd the busssss—Liam Payne  
@Liam Payne And your blanket—Louis Tomlinson

“Wait, what?!!?” Liam demanded of Louis.  
“Hey, it was the only thing available,” Louis responded easily and tiredly.  
“What?” Harry asked in confusion.  
“His blanket.”  
“Oh, yeah. Yeah, you might wanna get a new one,” he told Liam.  
“But why my blanket?” Liam demanded mournfully.  
“It was there,” Louis said.  
“What about your blanket?”  
“It fell off the bed and that was the first one we grabbed.”  
“I loved that blanket.”  
“Guys, no offence, but you reek of sex,” Zayn informed the two. “I mean, seriously, you guys really need a shower.”  
“Come on, Lou,” Harry said, standing up and putting his drink to the side.  
“Really don’t wanna stand up right now,” Louis protested, shifting so that his top half was flat on the sofa, arms hanging over the side.  
“Come on, the water’ll make your arse feel better,” Harry prodded, pulling on the older boy’s arm.  
“Or you could just take two separate showers,” Liam suggested.  
“Yeah, but that’s no fun,” Harry explained. “And we’d be conserving water by taking one shower and, you know, saving the environment.”  
“Screw the environment,” Louis said, his voice muffled by a pillow.  
“Well, my name is now Environment, so you have to screw me,” Harry replied with a smile.   
Louis laughed and shook his head, lifting his head to smile at the younger boy.  
“Well, I am very environment-friendly,” he said sexily.  
“Follow me and I’ll help you become one with the environment.” Harry offered his hand, which Louis took with a smile. Harry smile wider and led his boyfriend into the bathroom.


End file.
